


World Cup Lawyer

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Carli calls the one person she can think of that knows Whitney better than her when Whitney's world jolts to an end.





	World Cup Lawyer

The team was being shaken up from the roots. Christie would not return, Hope was gone, and today Heather was released. Carli knew it was coming that people would lose their contracts, they were deemed not capable of making the next cycle, so cut them now. What she wasn’t expecting was a phone in her home to ring that day. Carli walked over to Whitney as the woman spoke to Jill on the phone. Whitney was very reserved, only nodding with a few ‘mhm’ moments as Jill spoke. Whitney had found out from Heather earlier that Jill was cutting people. The damn UNC players always keeping their group chat running. 

“Goodbye, Jill.” Whitney hung up, dropping her head as she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. Carli sat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

“I got cut,” Whitney said nearly ten minutes late, her voice cracking at the last syllable, as her whole world crumbled around her. Carli pulled Whitney to her as she cried.

“It’ll be ok,” Carli promised as she kissed the top of Whitney’s head. Carli held on to Whitney until the woman had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. She covered her with the throw blanket they had and went out onto their deck.

“Hey Carli,” Ash answered on what Carli assumed was the last ring.

“I need you to get on a plane, here, now,” Carli said. She could hear Ash getting up.

“Yeah? Ok… everything ok?” Ash asked.

“No,” Carli forcing a replay past the lump in her throat.

“I’ll be there soon.” Carli walked back into the house and laid down behind Whitney, pulling her close.

x-x-x

By the evening, Ash was sitting out on the deck with Whitney a six-pack on the table between them.

“I can’t believe they are drinking that shit,” Carli said looking over at Ali who was flipping through the TV stations. Ali craned her neck to look outside at the friends.

“That’s an old bad habit from college. Any time one of the Tarheels is down, someone shows up with Pabst and they all sit and drink and talk.” Ali explained then looked at Carli. “How do you not know that?”

“Normally it’s Whit going to people, not…” Carli trailed off and Ali nodded.

“I brought Yuenglings.” Carli walked to the fridge grabbing two bottles out, she sat on the couch next to Ali, handing her a bottle. 

“What are we going to do Ali?”

“Let her figure it out… she wanted to go to law school before Ash and HAO convinced her to go pro.”

“Whitney Engen, World Cup-winning Lawyer.” Carli let the words roll around in the air for a moment. “I like it.”

“She’ll be my agent for sure.” Ali smiled.

“Sue USSF.” Carli huffed, causing Ali to laugh. They both stopped when they heard Whitney laugh, they looked out at the pair.

“See, it’ll be ok.” Ali promised. 

The two friends spent the rest the evening talking till they went in from the chill in the air. Whitney went over to Carli, sitting on her lap, she quickly kissed her.

“So… we talked….” Ash started by stopped when she saw the glare that Whitney was sending her way.

“And?” Ali asked.

“First, Ali,” Whitney turned to look at Ali. “She’s got this powerpoint that she thinks is going to convince you to get a puppy.” Ash’s jaw dropped.

“Backstabber.”

“And, I’m applying to law school,” Whitney said and Carli grinned.

“That’s great!” Carli kissed Whitney who smiled into it.

“World Cup winning Whitney Engen on your side.” Ali smiled as she took another sip of her beer. Ash gently took the bottle when she was done and Ali looked at her, patting her knee.

“Good job.”

“Hey, she’s always been there for me, I just returned the favor.” Ash smiled as Ali leaned over and kissed her. 

“You did a wonderful job.”

“So much so we can get a puppy?”

“We’ll see.” 


End file.
